My new yet crazy life
by Daisuke-the-Skyhaven Prince
Summary: Dying sucked but the upside is I'm reincarnated in one of my favorite anime Bleach. Only one problem my memories are fully intaked name was formerly Adele but now I'm Hiroko. The daughter of my two favorite characters.But,to top it all off I fell in love with Ichigo. (Chapter One has been re-visioned)
1. Death as Adele ,birth as Hiroko

_**After death,**_

_**There is reincarnation**_

_**Jeremy shory**_

* * *

Adele's/Hiroko's POV

It's kinda funny how even in death there are surprises.I had finally got my life together. Even with the childhood I had found the love of my life Whose also a woman but,then came the faithful day I decided to come clean with my mom who was in the right words very old fashion despite, having me at 17 with an older man who had pedophilia obsession it was Because of him I never dated boys. At that time I dated different women. but turned into a disaster after my dad got arrested for evidence of molestation of me(I was six mind you). About a month after she started to fall apart would get drunk on a weekly and screaming this is my fault.

Anyways, I went to my mom's house to confess but as usual drunk again "Coming back to ruin my life more?" answering in a retort "Drunk again I see?" Only to have a whisky bottle thrown only to hit the wall. I did nothing more to walk away and leave only to yet again have another item thrown and miss. The same time screaming more as she dug under the bed for they shoe-box my dad secretly kept that I thought I got rid of years ago. That's when I darted for the door but was too own mother open fire hitting me twice in the chest. She then turned the gun on herself, Dying instantly. I died in the hospital trauma center 20 minutes after arriving to the hospital.

I expected what's told to me in church as a child or any religion for that matter.

I Got a tunnel with a light at the end then darkness once more but with the sound of a beating heart and blood rushing. My clothes gone, in a warm place. Cramped, but warm. It feels like I've been here for months I hear many voices two young the others, older one even talks to me. One day It finally clicked I've been reincarnated when He said to me but, I can only hear him muffled "I can't wait til your born my beautiful daughter" but said in a language I remembered studying in my past spoke in Japanese. So I figured I died a Black woman and was reborn as a Japanese baby girl. I soon learned it was only the was not even half the story. It wasn't what felt like two weeks when the place I eventually called "home" Would soon turn on me squeezing me at every angle but, there was a light and all the walls were squeezing me towards it. it's hard to move and I couldn't breath til what felt like suction down my throat I could finally breath again only to sound as a cry. When all the while I wanted to scream as being passed around til finally being passed to a woman with a loving look in her eyes I knew I was Okay even if life this new life had destiny spelled all in the mix and filled with purpose and wonder. When I saw her, somethings were out of mother was dark-skinned the man who held me next yet both their voices sounded familiar. Then came to my line of sight the male voice who talked to me inside her. I looked at him was an understatement, I stared at him seeing on how familiar every thing was. even my new mother thought my stare was odd the she said I think there might be something weird about her all together but as they were talking about me then I heard his name from my mother's mouth Kisuke do you think she might have slipped though because she looks at me like she Knows both of us. I was thinking OH! what gave it away? then thought did I make a face that gave it away that's probably they are looking at me like I grew a second head. then he shrugged his shoulders and sighing 'well I guess it will be a bit of oddity. but time will tell she knows she will hide a few things from us but patience she'll warm up to us eventually as he stroking my head making me fall asleep as she proclaimed my new name my new name is Hiroko Urahara.

when I woke up my new mother was asleep with me next to her and my new father asleep in the chair then, It hit me I've been reborn in the beach Universe and my new father is Kisuke and my mother Yoruichi.

what would any body do when they find out they find out they've reincarnated into the child of your two favorite characters? well I was hungry any ways so on instinct I cried waking them both up after figuring out what was wrong after a difficult attempt to feed me I fell asleep again.

Most of my first year was a complete blur til the day of my first birthday My new birthday was July 5th. I was born 10 days before Ichigo I wasn't til I was 4 when we met. His mother was a kind woman and his father is well? weird yet funny. I was just as sad as Ichigo when his mother died she became like a second mother to me. Met the others during those years as well, then when I turned 10 I started having the dreams there was just me and a voice that sounded like a male eventually revealed himself and my assumption was correct. He had silver hair and green eyes, pale skin and silver wolf ears though we would meet in the same place every time. I had asked where I was,He just told me "this is your inner mind I Actually quiet like it here. It rains time to time but on a rare occasion." About the time the following year, I finally learned his was a proud moment but the next day my father knew something was up then told him what happened leaving him boggled in surprise when I continued with my day. Then 4 years later the Cannon story Started...

* * *

**Well what do you think I had to revision the story and I think It's better. what do you think reviews or flame are welcomed.**

**Deuces,**

**Luna Hikari **


	2. Chapter 2: Cannon start dreams of past

_***Zanpakutō speaking***_

***Normal people speaking***

_*****Dreams*****_

Chapter: 2 Ready …Cannon start and the mysterious dreams of the past.

Hiroko's POV…

One day I was hanging with Ichigo was in the process of beating up some rude skateboarders. Which I partaken in. I mean come on they needed to be taught a lesson in respecting the dead persons memory. I know it's important for the living to make memorials for the memories of their loved ones who had passed on. Nope, I'm still considered dead despite of being a reincarnation I'm just in a gigai like my father. What's the difference? Mine Grows with Me Unlike other types making mine one of a kind. It feels kind of weird but sometimes I like to get out of it and walk around without it. But I can't let Ichigo Know yet wait a little longer for the right opportunity to reveal what I am. But Dad would end up meeting him that would be whole awkward moment. Probably I should be with Ichigo when that happens since he would have a lot of questions for the both of us. What's going to happen within the next few hours tonight. As I walked home, I ran more so I could shake the feeling that I was being followed sure enough I was by Rukia herself then I said aloud "to wait do I owe the pleasure of meeting like this?" Only to be met by the astonished look on her face "But…" I started to speak again "If I can sense you from two blocks away more so my friend can see you. Perhaps we can meet Again you should know my father if you can't guess who he is, you see me at the least expected place. See Ya Later!" and with that I flash stepped away (thanks to my mother teaching me that.) till I was almost home. When I got in I was greeted by my father only with the words "It is happening tonight?" "As I sat down to rest to relax I just gave him a simple answer "yup! The stars align themselves. I did keep my promise minimal contact with my friend as much as possible today. I only spent the afternoon Left before sundown. But got trailed conversed with the said person and left." We left it at that. She showed up late that night. Talk about bad timing I Got caught outside of my gigai I felt so free out of it I totally forgot. Too late now, oh well stupid me. "Hello I know your shocked Rukia, My father can explain more about me I'll let him know you're here. Be right back!" then ran down the hall to his and my mother's room. I knocked on the frame the just in case thing my mom comes and goes but when she is around she sleep with dad been that way since I was an infant in this world. Even as I got older I started having nightmares even my Zanpakutō knows when those happen. Around this time of the year "_Will you'll be alright this time?"_ I answered back _"_I'll be fine I need to fight my fears this time maybe I will finally win this time and finally move on with it and live the life I have now. Maybe find the right person, get married, have a family and watch them grow old or what ever Since I age like any soul in the soul society but It's the first few years I age rapidly despite. To them, I'm very much so a baby in their eyes. Though I am technically older than what I look like and you already know my age when I originally died."_ "Oh yeah wouldn't you be 39 this year?" _ I deadpanned saying to him "Yeah please don't remind me. I stopped counting when I was six so I'm ready to move on in this life I know my loved ones who may have moved on years ago. If they Didn't I would make me personally feel bad and would at least show a sign to tell them to move on. I'll be okay promise! Just need to face my fears.

**Hiroko is reverted to herself when she was a child when she was Adele her mother in her past life is drinking and Beating her at the same time she feels the stinging of the blows. She locks the door to her childhood bedroom and climbs out the window and goes to her friend's house unlike the other times she faced it. A cliff appears where the ground used to be. Mind to It's a one story house. Before I plummeted till I was caught and below me was a Bridge made with red ribbon soft yet, strong underneath my feet. I reach the end of the ribbon bridge where there was a door with a lock on it but, I found the key hole and the weirdest thing happened there was a flash of light that consumed me. As the light consumed me I closed my eyes then I heard a voice saying "open your eyes, child." I did as told only to see a brightly lit room. Seeing a Man standing before me "It's about time you figured it out despite it took you this long to do it. It was your will and bravery when you died in that world. You always had a smile on your face even when you were sad gave your god in that dimension the faith he needed when he began to lose faith with even the ones that called themselves Christians who lived even in that time as liars, cheaters, thieves, rapists and murderers continue to do so even when they believed in him. But you, were different you were innocent from the very beginning always incorporating his only true sons will and teaching despite of how many bad cards he dealt you as a test and how it was completely garbled over the centuries. What you didn't even know you're so friends called were false towards you. They didn't care that you died if they didn't get you to the hospital by taking the streets instead of the freeway you would have lived a lot longer than age 24 You would have been murdered by your mother anyway around this time If you would have married your girlfriend. Oh I knew you were lesbian. We both knew you were. Stayed on path even in your darkest hours, you prayed to him and hoped he saw you through them. It showed how worthy and level headed you are as an individual person. I know you are kind hearted It was my doing to call your life to an end early. Your destiny lies by his side and you know who I am talking about." In shocked yet disturb manner "So Wait, I'm meant to be by Ichigo's side?" he chuckled at my vague behavior and said "Yes that is correct you both were destined for each other. Well time is up until we meet again Adele or shall I call you Hiroko since you're used to everyone calling you that?" I answered in my calm mannerisms once again say when will we see each other again?" his smile was faintly visible And touched my hand leaving three fingers on my hand up and viewable "that amount of fingers are the years." "Till then stay strong not only for yourself but for the other lives you bring around you."**

Then I heardmyalarm clock blare loudly and someone barging in my room which so happened to be Rukia. "So your father told me that your soul was originally from another dimension but pasted on there and was reborn here automatically with memories of your past life. What was it like there?" I only answered looking down with sorrow and pity in my heart. "The only thing I know was we were about to fall into a yet another war our president was a dark skinned man (A.N you know who I'm talking about in our time she died in.) That's all I remember from the headlines the day I died. I was killed by my own mother who was an alcoholic. It didn't start till I was 7 it had been a half of year since my father's sentencing too many years in state prison. That same day the abuse Started as I got older I just knock her out before it starts." In a Jaw dropping type of shock she asks, "What happened to your mother?"I told her with much pain and hurt in my eyes "she shot herself after shooting me she died instantly with a gunshot to the head. I died in the hospital 20 minutes later. Then there was a flash of light and the rest was history. But do me a big favor?" She answers me with a serious face. "Yes I can promise that one thing for you." With the look of fear in my eyes and said "Don't tell Ichigo I will tell him myself when the time comes and I'm ready to reveal that secret." With much pride of my trust in her not to tell him she responded with "Sure I promise." Then as she began to leave out my room, "oh will you take me to meet up with Ichigo?" "I answered kindly "Sure you know we are one in the same, the only reason there wasn't a problem for you guys was I took care of the hollows myself personally you see Mom's been teaching me and I incorporated what she taught me even passing them on to the soul society or the gates of hell. Those they give me the most trouble". "So you're the reason why?" she starts up only to be stopped when by me when we arrived at school." Don't mention about me yet remember the promise if push comes to shove I will reveal all." What I had told her spoke too soon when to soon that night I hung out with Rukia and Ichigo at his residence when I sense quickly a hollows presence. Two Minutes later, a hollow crashes into Ichigo's house only for some reason I was forced out of my gigai and in front of Ichigo. Thus Ichigo thought I was dead until I had to tell him that I was born as a soul in this world to two shingami parents thus I'm in a since like Rukia but very much younger. "Don't worry about it I'm used to being outside of my gigai just, I was caught by surprise by how fast it happened. I was afraid to tell you. But I recognized that this was going to come up one way or another. So now would have been a better time " in a stunned voice Ichigo spoke the words How old are you really?" only to be met by my knee to his he coughed very hard I told him "never ask me what my real age is again I am still the same age as you. Despite of how I look I am considered no more of a baby to their judgments." Then Rukia spoke up and said "that is fairly true she would be considered as what she had just said making her a true prodigy herself from my understanding she has good relationship with her Zanpakutō and trust each other even though, how did you get your Zanpakutō and when?" I answered while scratching my neck subconsciously "my mom still kept her Asauchi. I don't know why though. But my arrival was unexpected but they show me that they are glad I'm here in their lives in their own different ways." "But that means you've seen souls longer than me." Ichigo speaks up after having a coughing fit from the force of me kneeing him in the stomach. "We already know that the hollow is gone for now at least. But who knows when it will appear again. I have a feeling maybe tomorrow though." Me, changing the subject. Only sad thing was I was correct on what I had said…


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey Devious Neko Boi here! Withthe disclaimer: warning this chapter contains a lemony dream and I don't own bleach I would be freaking rich if I did.**_

Chapter 3: Pages of history are still the same

The most frightening pages of history are those which reveal how easily conditions making a desert of the human spirit may come into existence, with the oozings away of incentive and kindliness in our natural social structure.

Haniel Long

Hiroko's POV...

I wish I could tell that I was wrong but remembering what happens next in which you read from your past life nine times out of ten I was usually right. I walked with Ichigo to his House like any normal afternoon only to notice that around the corner you can hear a vehicle screeching to a stop then seeing Orihime on the ground her groceries on the ground and hearing the screeching tires of the said vehicle leaving the scene. I knew something was suspicious about what happened except the burn from a hollow on her leg. not only that Rukia, noticed what I was staring at only to notice Ichigo snapping me out of what I was thinking. I accidentally stole the line Rukia was originally suppose to say in the original story line. But said she was okay. Then with that she left on her way. The first words out of my mouth was "Did you see the burn mark on her leg?" Rukia nodded and said "I did and the way you were staring at it what did you suspect?" It sounded in a trivial manner of tone in her voice. I answered "yeah, it had the work of a hollow all over it." As they continued their walking pace toward Ichigo's place of residence, and like normal since we were smaller I would spend the night. It was pretty late when Rukia's phone went off indicating a hollow. Then from out of the wall was a hollow trying to kill Ichigo. Luckily, he got out of the way in time and the hollow was gone. I knew one place it would go. So I nodded my head to the side and she automatically knew what I was thinking and knew Ichigo wanted to do the same. Like before Rukia got Ichigo's soul out of his body then helped me get out of mine. then to Ichigo I said "Keep up!" with a smirk on my face. and jumped out the window. Landing with my two feet softly on the ground and quickly ran. when I got there I notice Tatsuki unconscious on the ground and The hollow Acidwire trying to kill Orihime and at the same time Ichigo arrived as I got ready I say mentally to my Zanpakutō ready? hearing his voice "More than ready." then Called out " Dominate the night sky, TsukiOji. now! Yami no senjin! with the force of my attack made the hollow let go of Orihime. As Acidwire began to attack I then called out Kage no shirudo and was hidden in the darkness of the night and moved behind it to get ready to use a Hadō spell and I say the whole incantation aloud. "Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south! Hadō #31. Shakkahō " and then the hollow toppled over With a loud thud. "Ichigo, wanna take over because I thought that you would want to do this. But I already know how to do it. Only was too busy looking at his best friend handling the job part way as Rukia roughly nudging Ichigo to pay attention. Rukia and I turned our attention towards Orihime and Tatsuki and started to treat them with Kido but as I was done with Tatsuki I find her near Ichigo. But her shielding him from the hollow and everything in eventually went back to normal we also erased both Orihime's and Tatsuki's memories.

I ended spending the night at Ichigo's we both woke up in the same bed at the same time both of us had blushes of crimson on our faces he was in his boxers and me in matching bra and Pantie set and I ended up rolling off the bed with the blankets. We got ready for school and left his house and headed to school. As soon as we got to class the goes Orihime talking about sumo wrestlers with Rocket launchers destroying her house. Which deserved a major eye roll to Orihime and Rukia. Then I thought to my self where was Rukia anyways the I remembered he was at my dad's shop Lets hope that ends well. Then as I looked out the window to see Rukia from under the tree signaling us to come. I nudge Ichigo and we excuse ourselves from class and go to the roof. She handed both of us soul candy dispensers my brain saying anything but that. At least dad knew I liked ducks. But we both had the duck ones but mine I could tell the difference due to it was marked with Black glitter nail polish. While the other was plain. I was about to pop mine in my mouth when Ichigo asked Rukia what they were. She simply said try it and you'll see. Then He questioned about the dispenser design she gained a anime vein and said that she originally ordered Chappy the rabbit. I sweat-dropped at the comment "_**Geez typical Rukia**_._** Only Rukia can Handle that one. I feel sorry For Ichigo today anyway. He gets a mod soul. Plus all of us have to go on a wild goose chase looking for the mod soul. **__**I swear if that mod soul touches me I'll wait til he's a plush body the beat the crap out of him." **_then Ichigo finally put the soul candy in his mouth and swallowed and after a few seconds ejected his soul out of his body. The worst thing was it didn't even act like Ichigo so I automatically "Just told Ichigo we don't have time to worry you have to get going before the hollows cause anymore damage than it already is." As I walked back to the classroom and went back to my seat. Then all of a sudden the freaking idiot comes in through a window I know that's going to hurt Ichigo later. Though that's what he gets for when we were 6 when I got stuck in an old tire and he left me there. Running away laughing.

****Flash back****

"_Hey, hey Hiroko!" 6 ½ year old Ichigo running past 6 ½ year old Hiroko sitting on the grass "What Ichi?" then runs back to her pulling her arm."come on! Come On! I found something cool." Hiroko smiles a bit and goes with Ichigo and leads her to a lot where in the middle of said lot was a hollowed out tire though Ichigo was smaller than her. But both were growing fast before both of their parents eyes. "Wow! Cool! do you want to go first or me." "No you go first." he say's with a smile upon his face. Hiroko gets in the tire as Ichigo pushes Hiroko down the hill in the tire when it came to a stop she tried to get out but couldn't "Ichi, someone get me out of here I'm stuck and you better not be laughing at me it's not funny at at least get your mom she would know what to do. That was the first time the fire department was called Ichigo eventually got scared for me due to he saw the machinery that would be used to get her out and her screaming in fear and asked the nurses if he can come in for he can calm her down. They allowed it since he himself was scared for his best friend as-long he doesn't get in the way too much. He held her hand til she was finally freed from the tire she was stuck in for almost 3 hours. She was now napping along side Ichigo holding hands. The doctor passing by both pair of parents stopping to tell them she is alright and she resting along side the little boy and commented about him being a good friend. She was released from the hospital later that night. Both enjoying a Popsicle the nurses gave them. About a week later was Hiroko's birthday and Ichigo along with his parents came to her birthday party along with other children. As the children were playing games, both Ichigo's and Hiroko's parents were talking about how both her and Ichigo have become really best friends. When Isshin Ichigo's father mentioned "We never know maybe in the future they would get married." her father agreed only ended with Isshin being smacked across the head by his wife saying don't you dare marry off our children. "well then how about we ask them what they want to be when they grow up and go from there." Kisuke said in a that's that type attitude._

_As the other parents started to depart only leaving Hiroko's and Ichigo's parents were remaining Ichigo and Hiroko asking Ichigo's mother for help with their homework. The question was what they wanted to do when they grew up. Ichigo was the first speak after the explanation "I know what I want to do when I grow up" with a questionable look on her face "What do you want to do when you get older?" He smiled and said "Wanna Marry Hiroko-chan! Also a doctor." as she heard this from his sons lips her looked from the former look of questionably to shocked to impressed in a matter of seconds. She looked at Hiroko who currently had a small blush upon her checks. She asked her the same and she answered" M-M-Me too!" "which part?" she questioned "B-B-Both!" wasn't brought up to the very day._

_****Flash Back over back to Hiroko's POV****_

I then was snapped out of my thoughts to be met by Ichigo's eyes with the mod soul behind them. Looking and commenting about my breast which rival Orihime's and placed a finger under my chin and kissed me. I pushed him off and was about to punch him in the face til he went and kissed Tatsuki and all of a sudden I see the mod soul jump out another window I ran out the classroom calling Rukia about the current situation where it was headed luckily we found it in time before him and another kid got eaten. Then dad showed up. Who ended up catching him ejecting the mod soul and Ichigo and Rukia decided to keep it and name it Kon whose new body is a stuffed lion. Let's just say we almost beat the living stuffing out of him and him accidentally admitting he kissed me. At that moment we were both were choking him because he admitted my kiss was enjoyable. I went home took a shower, then went to bed. But, I had the weirdest dream which was even by my standards was unusual.

_*******Hiroko's dream*******_

_***Lemony dream start***_

_**Her arms are wrapped around a warm body both non-clothed grinding into each others nether regions. I noticed it was a male. Pinning her on the bed as he regained control teasing all around and in her virgin warmth with his tongue as she arched in pleasure. The warm breath was replaced with a feeling of fingers stretching her out a digit at a time. The fingers soon replaced with a hardened member thrusting her slowly the her moaning for more faster and harder til she could feel her climax and what would be the sensation of the mystery man filling her womb with his seed. Pulling out laying next to her seeing the face of what looked like Ichigo in a hollow mask kissing me on the top of my head and lips.**_

_******Dream end and lemony goodness end******_

I woke with a sweat beads rolling on my face with the thoughts of what the fuck going through my mind. I went back to a dreamless sleep.

_**A.N./ well there's chapter 3 and Hiroko's 1st unconscious sexual fantasy. There will be more firsts in future chapters to come so stay tuned!**_

_**Peace &amp; Love**_

_**Devious Neko Boi! **_


	4. Chapter 4

**_*Beginning Transmission..*_ Hey my people, Daisuke here, I wish to give this following announcement I will be doing rewrites on the following stories :**

**How to expect the unexpected**

**Heartbeat**

**My new yet crazy life(Also the title name will be changed.)**

**Our unwritten love song (original Character's name will be Changed and story revisioned)**

**The following stories will be discontinued but, will remain posted**

**Twisted over you**

**Help! I've been sucked into Cyborg 009**

**For those following the two discontinued stories I deeply Apologize.**

**The second set of notes I will be releasing three(Maybe four)new fan Fics For the Following Fandoms( which I love them too BTW)**

**Transformers(Featuring A transgender Male Character of color)**

**Red Vs. Blue**

**Justice league(featuring a original Female Character Of Color with PTSD [Post Tramatic Stress Disorder] And is a AU)**

**Again I Apologize once again for those who were following the two above mentioned discontinued stories and Please Note: this A/N will be posted in all stories as you are seeing. **

**this is Daisuke-the sky Haven prince signing out**

_****Transmission terminated...****_


End file.
